Tidak Biasa
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Yamanaka Ino tidak memiliki ekspektasi mengenai ulang tahunnya kali ini. Ia pikir semuanya akan terjadi seperti ulang tahun biasanya. Namun, hari yang biasa itu justru berubah karena satu peristiwa di Rumah Sakit Konoha. / For ShikaIno Fandays 2019 / Happy Birthday Ino! / Mind RnR?


Beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika langit masih gelap, aku tiba di rumah sakit ternama yang berada di Konoha—tempat kelahiranku. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi, tandanya sudah tiga jam aku menginjak usia 28 tahun. Rumah sakit memang tidak pernah sepi, bahkan para petugas masih bekerja untuk melayani para pasien. Aku sudah mengecek jadwal praktik Sakura—sahabatku, seharusnya dia berada di rumah sakit ini karena kebagian _shift _malam.

Usahaku untuk langsung bertemu dengan Sakura begitu keluar dari bandara nyatanya sia-sia. Sakura menukar _shift _kerjanya dengan orang lain dan sialnya aku tidak terpikir untuk memastikan kembali jadwal praktik Sakura kepada orangnya langsung. Alhasil aku menghabiskan waktu di taman rumah sakit sendirian dengan satu kaleng soda yang aku dapatkan dari _vending machine._

Selama aku duduk bersantai menikmati angin yang menerpa permukaan kulitku, tak henti-hentinya Sakura mengirimiku pesan. Dia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjemputku di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sarada—buah hati Sakura dengan Uchiha Sasuke—sedang sakit, sehingga Sakura tidak tega meninggalkan buah hatinya. Aku paham situasi Sakura yang saat ini sedang kerepotan mengurus Sarada sendirian karena suaminya ada pekerjaan di luar kota.

Akhirnya karena tak tega membuat Sakura merasa bersalah, aku menelponnya. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja merayakan ulang tahun tanpa kehadiran sahabatku ini. Tadinya Sakura memaksaku untuk datang ke rumahnya, namun kurasa kedatanganku tidak pada waktu yang tepat bila menyanggupi keinginan Sakura.

Lalu, aku menghabiskan waktu di taman ini dengan kaleng minumanku. Aku terlalu malas beranjak dan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku, sisa-sisa perjalanan panjang tadi masih terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berdiam di taman ini sampai lelahku sedikit hilang.

Beberapa jam pertama di kehidupan 28 tahunku terasa biasa-biasa saja. Memangnya mau berharap apa di usia yang tak lagi muda ini? Setidaknya aku beruntung karena aku masih bisa menjalani kehidupanku yang biasa ini sampai sekarang. Di hari ulang tahunku semua orang melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, jadi kuputuskan untuk melakukan aktivitasku seperti orang yang pulang kampung pada umumnya. Bila tidak datang ke tempat-tempat penuh kenanganku dulu, mungkin aku hanya akan berdiam di rumah dan membantu orang tuaku menjual bunga-bunga mereka.

Sayangnya, rencanaku yang 'biasa-biasa' itu seketika berubah. Waktu menunjukkan jam lima pagi kala itu. Aku baru saja bangkit dari kursi taman dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Namun, beberapa petugas rumah sakit yang sedang berlari sambil mendorong seseorang dengan kursi roda menyita perhatianku. Bukan kejadian yang aneh, aku sudah sering melihat pemandangan seperti itu di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Tapi, seseorang yang duduk sambil merintih kesakitan di atas kursi roda itu menarik perhatianku untuk mendekat padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak Biasa**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak ada materi yang saya dapatkan lewat fanfiksi ini**

**Story by Yola-ShikaIno**

**.**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk semua Guardians a.k.a ShikaIno Shipper yang lagi rindu dengan OTP tercinta! Semoga mengobati sedikit rindu kalian :')**

_**Longlive ShikaIno!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warnings Inside  
**_**[OOC, typo(s), dll]**

**.**

_**Happy ShikaIno Fandays 2019**_

**_and_**

_**Happy Reading!**_

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding yang berada di ruang operasi menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Aku yang tadinya mengenakan pakaian kasual sudah berganti menjadi baju operasi. Rambut pirangku yang terurai kini sudah tergulung rapi dan ditutupi dengan penutup kepala. Setelah memastikan semuanya telah siap, aku mendatangi pasien dadakanku hari ini.

"Kau tidak keberatan? Apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanyaku.

Wanita di hadapanku tersenyum. Manik hijaunya menatapku dengan penuh keteduhan dan harapan. Padahal aku yakin dia sedang kesakitan luar biasa, tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum kepadaku. Wajahnya sangat berbeda ketika pertama kali aku mendapati dia duduk di kursi roda sambil mengigit bibirnya. _Dia wanita yang kuat_, pikirku.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yamanaka-sensei. Lagipula Shizune-sensei juga memercayaimu untuk menangani operasiku kali ini. Mohon bantuannya," katanya.

Aku membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman dan anggukan kepala. "Aku akan berusaha. Kita harus jadi tim yang hebat untuk kelahiran si kecil ini ya!"

Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menunggu suamimu? Biasanya tidak ada orang tua yang ingin kehilangan momen penting kelahiran anaknya," tanyaku. Beberapa kali menangani proses persalinan, aku selalu mendapati suami atau keluarga yang mendampingi wanita yang akan melahirkan. Namun, baru kali ini aku melihat wanita yang siap melahirkan sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan dari dinasnya di luar kota," jawabnya.

"Haaa, dasar si bodoh itu. Sudah tahu istrinya hamil besar, masih saja mengambil pekerjaan di luar kota," omelku dan membuat lawan bicaraku terkekeh.

Orang yang kulihat kesakitan saat duduk di kursi roda adalah Temari. Wanita yang menyandang gelar 'Nara' di belakang namanya sejak pernikahannya dengan sahabatku. Jika boleh kukatakan, Nara Shikamaru—suami Temari—bukan hanya sahabatku saja, tapi juga pria yang aku cintai. Siapa sangka kalau aku akan berjumpa dengan Temari dalam momen menegangkan seperti ini.

"_Sensei, _semuanya sudah siap." Seorang perawat menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

Operasi sesar menyambut si kecil di keluarga Nara pun berlangsung. Aku tanggalkan semua perasaan dan keegoisanku yang sempat membuatku ragu. Saat ini aku hanya menjalankan profesiku, membantu kerabatku yang sedang kesakitan untuk melahirkan anaknya, dan menyambut kelahiran anak dari pria yang aku cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini sinar matahari cukup terik menyinari taman rumah sakit. Aku duduk di kursi yang sama seperti yang aku duduki tadi pagi. Untungnya ada pohon rindang yang menghalangi sinar matahari langsung menyentuh kulitku. Rasanya damai sekali dan penuh ketenangan. Angin yang berhembus sesekali lama-lama seperti merayuku untuk tertidur.

Operasi perdana yang aku lakukan di rumah sakit ini berhasil. Ibu dan bayi laki-lakinya selamat. Temari menangis saat aku memberikan bayi laki-laki itu ke pelukannya. Walaupun aku sering melihat momen-momen mengharukan seperti itu, rasanya selalu saja spesial tiap kali melihat pertemuan pertama seorang anak dengan ibunya.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi. Kedua tanganku mengusap wajahku berkali-kali. Rasanya aku perlu istirahat siang ini, semalaman aku terjaga dan langsung menangani operasi sesar. Tapi tubuhku belum siap digerakan sampai ke rumah. Entahlah ... sepertinya memang aku ingin lebih lama di tempat ini, mungkin menunggu seseorang datang?

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kananku ditarik oleh seseorang. Satu onigiri diletakkan di atas telapak tanganku. Aku melihat tatapan wajahnya ke arahku. Ekspresi wajah yang sama sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan jika aku bertemu dengannya, dia akan menunjukkan kebahagiaannya karena anaknya sudah lahir.

"Rupanya kau sudah datang, Tuan Nara yang super sibuk ini," kataku berusaha se-santai mungkin. _'Kami adalah teman, jadi tidak perlu gugup.'_ Berulang kali aku mengulang kalimat yang sama, berharap tidak ada kecanggungan antara kami berdua.

Shikamaru duduk di sebelahku, sama-sama bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Dia melepaskan dua kancing teratas kemeja putih yang dia pakai. _"Mendokusei,"_ katanya mengucapkan _trademark_ seorang Nara Shikamaru. Sudah lama tidak mendengar kata sakral itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku membuka onigiri yang diberikannya padaku. Rasanya sangat beruntung mendapatkan onigiri ini, maklum aku sudah melewatkan sarapan dan bahkan jam makan siangku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ino," ucap Shikamaru tanpa melihatku. Mata obsidiannya menatap lurus ke depan.

Jika Shikamaru tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku, mungkin saat ini aku saja lupa bahwa aku sedang berulang tahun. Padahal jelas-jelas kedatanganku kembali ke Konoha untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama Sakura dan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan darinya. Sejak terakhir kita bertemu, ini ucapan ulang tahun pertama yang dia ucapkan padaku.

"Hebat sekali kau masih ingat hal se-gak penting itu," balasku. "Ah, tapi terima kasih ya! Kau pasti akan lebih sering mengingatku karena anakmu lahir di tanggal yang sama denganku."

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, lalu menghadap ke arahku. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, masih malas seperti biasa. Hanya janggut yang mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih dewasa dibandingkan saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. "Aku selalu mengingatmu bahkan sebelum anak itu lahir," balasnya.

Aku mendorong hidung Shikamaru dengan jari telunjukku, membuat kepalanya mundur beberapa senti. "Hei, hei, hei, aku tahu kau masih kaget karena berhasil membuat makhluk kecil yang baru saja lahir tadi pagi. Tapi biasakan menyebutnya 'anakku' daripada 'anak itu'. Ingat kalau kau menyumbang setengah dari genmu padanya, Shikamaru."

"Kau masih saja cerewet, _mendokusei._"

Bertahun-tahun mengenali Shikamaru, lama-lama aku terbiasa dengan segala keluhannya tentang berbagai hal. Aku juga tidak ambil pusing kalau dia mengeluhkan betapa cerewetnya aku. Entahlah, atau mungkin aku terlalu senang bisa berbincang dengannya lagi seperti ini sehingga tidak mempermasalahkan keluhannya terhadapku?

Selama beberapa menit kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku sibuk menghabiskan onigiri, sementara Shikamaru sibuk melihat kupu-kupu yang terbang dari bunga yang satu ke bunga yang lainnya. Kami menikmati perjumpaan yang tidak direncanakan ini. Setelah berpisah selama tiga tahun, ini pertemuan pertama kami dengan status yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru setelah aku memasukkan plastik bekas onigiri ke dalam tasku.

Aku mengambil botol dari dalam tas, lalu meneguk air mineral tersebut sampai habis. "Harusnya kau bertanya dari tadi, ada-ada saja."

"Aku berusaha agar kita tidak terlalu lama diam," jawabnya lalu menguap lebar. Ah, sepertinya dia juga belum istirahat sepertiku. Jika tidak salah, Temari bilang dia baru saja dinas dari luar kota. Shikamaru pasti langsung datang ke rumah sakit tanpa sempat istirahat lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak ingin beristirahat, Shikamaru? Kau tampak kelelahan tahu—ah, maksudku kau memang selalu keliatan lelah. Tapi, ini jauh lebih parah dari biasanya."

Jarak sedekat ini membuatku bisa melihat wajah Shikamaru dengan jelas. Bahkan jelas sekali dia tersenyum tipis dalam dalam waktu sepersekian detik saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau bahkan keliatan lebih kacau daripada aku, tidur saja!" balas Shikamaru. Tangannya menarik kepalaku agar bersandar di bahunya. Sejak itu pula detak jantungku semakin tidak beraturan. Jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Akan tetapi, aku pun tidak menolak arahan Shikamaru. _Sebentar saja, sebentar saja seperti ini, _kataku dalam hati.

"Aku tidak menyangka kondisi ini membuatku bertemu denganmu," ucapku.

"Aku juga sama tidak tahunya, Ino."

Bersandar pada Shikamaru sangat menenangkan. Sejak dulu Shikamaru selalu membuatku nyaman. Keberadaannya selalu membuatku merasa bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja setiap kali bersamanya. Tidak salah 'kan kalau aku merindukan dekapannya seperti ini walau sebentar?

Aku menyadari posisiku sangat menyedihkan di sini. Tapi, tak ada air mata yang bisa aku tumpahkan saat ini. Daripada menangisi betapa bodohnya aku yang diam-diam masih merindukan Shikamaru, aku memilih untuk menikmati waktu yang Tuhan berikan padaku.

"Bagaimana tiga tahunmu? Bukankah tiga tahun waktu yang singkat, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru memijit pelipis kirinya, sepertinya tampak frustrasi mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. "Kau tahu berapa banyak waktu yang aku gunakan untuk mencarimu? Tidak ada yang mau memberitahukanku tentang keberadaanmu, bahkan orang tuamu pun tutup mulut."

Bolehkah aku merasa sedikit senang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru? Aku melarikan diri dari Tokyo sejak pernikahan Shikamaru tiga tahun lalu. Lalu, sekarang aku mendengar kabar bahwa pria ini mencari keberadaanku selama tiga tahun.

Aku tertawa. "Memangnya aku menghilang karena siapa? Perempuan mana yang mau melihat orang yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain," balasku.

Bila mengingat masa-masa menyedihkanku tiga tahun lalu, pasti aku tidak menyangka saat ini aku sudah bisa menertawakan kesedihanku dulu. Tidak sia-sia aku melarikan diri sampai memutus hubungan dengan Shikamaru. Walaupun saat ini aku masih menyayanginya, paling tidak aku lebih sadar diri bahwa aku tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat baginya.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kawin lari satu-satunya solusi yang lebih masuk akal daripada hamil di luar nikah."

"Kupikir kau genius, Shikamaru," kataku sambil menarik hidung mancung Shikamaru. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari bahu Shikamaru. "Rencanamu itu membuat kita akan dihantui arwah leluhur. Belum lagi kalau harus menghadapi omongan keluarga Nara dan Yamanaka lainnya, ah Akimichi juga."

Perpisahanku dengan Shikamaru bukanlah perpisahan yang kami kehendaki. Hubungan keluarga antara Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi yang sudah berlangsung selama berpuluh-puluh tahun antargenerasi membuat kami terpaksa menyudahi hubungan kami. Semuanya terjadi karena leluhur kami sudah mengikat tiga marga tersebut menjadi satu keluarga, jadi tidak mungkin 'kan menikahi saudara sendiri?

Awalnya baik aku maupun Shikamaru berpikir bahwa adat tersebut akan terkikis karena adanya peradaban. Bahkan kami pikir kalau perasaan kami satu sama lain jauh lebih besar daripada nilai dari adat tersebut. Nyatanya itu hanya sebuah harapan tanpa berpijak pada kenyataan.

"Tapi, ideku tidak akan membuatmu hilang tanpa kabar, _mendokusei._"

"Sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Buktinya aku sudah dapat karma karena meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba," ucapku sambil terkekeh.

Shikamaru melirikku dengan kedua alis tertaut—bingung. "Karma?"

"Aku membantu kelahiran anak dari pria yang aku cintai dengan wanita lain. Bukankah itu kisah yang memilukan?" tanyaku. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa, menertawakan semesta yang lucu ini karena mempertemukan kami dengan cara yang tidak diduga-duga.

"Kau keberatan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Setelah melihat putramu lahir, aku juga ikut bahagia bersamaan dengan tangisan pertamanya. Awalnya kupikir aku akan menangis karena cemburu, tapi melihat wajah yang mirip denganmu membuatku justru bisa menertawakan keegoisanku yang tadinya memilih untuk tidak membantu kelahiran putramu."

Kami sama-sama tersenyum. Setelah berbagi cerita dan kepedihan bersama, kali ini pun kami sama-sama berbagi kebahagiaan. Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru padaku saat ini, aku hanya tahu bagianku. Aku menyayanginya, masih menyayanginya dengan caraku yang sekarang. Tak tahu sampai kapan, tapi aku sadar bahwa ini sebuah proses yang perlu aku lewati. Aku harap Shikamaru pun begitu, karena kita sama-sama berproses mengenai perasaan masing-masing. Padahal baru saja aku begitu kekanakan mengharapkan Shikamaru kembali untukku, tapi tak lama kemudian aku bisa berpikir sedewasa ini. Bertemu dengan Shikamaru tanpa sadar membuatku belajar melepaskan perasaan yang membelengguku. Mungkinkah begitu tahu Shikamaru juga mencari-cariku selama ini membuatku jauh lebih tenang?

"Terima kasih sudah membantu Temari," kata Shikamaru. "Aku juga sedang belajar terbiasa tidak direpotkan olehmu," sambungnya lagi.

Bohong kalau aku tidak senang dan merasa spesial dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Ada kelegaan yang hadir karena selama ini ternyata Shikamaru sama-sama sedang berjuang denganku menghilangkan perasaan satu sama lain. Perpisahan yang tidak diharapkan ini bukan hanya melukai aku, tapi juga Shikamaru. Aku merasa bersalah karena membuat Shikamaru bertanya-tanya mengenai kepergianku dan membuatnya lebih berat untuk melepaskanaku. _Betapa egoisnya dirimu, Yamanaka Ino._

"Shikamaru, maaf kalau kepergianku selama tiga tahun justru membebanimu. Tapi kurasa pertemuan kali ini memang dirancang bagi kita untuk saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Setidaknya melihatmu sehat sudah membuatku senang dan aku harap kau pun begitu." Aku menghela napas panjang, rasanya berat mengatakan 'saling melepaskan' antara aku dengan Shikamaru. Padahal selama ini perasaan kami terikat, namun samar dan tidak pada tempatnya. "Kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing yang perlu kita jaga, aku dengan diriku, kamu dengan keluarga kecilmu. Bukankah begitu?"

Selama sepersekian detik mata Shikamaru membulat, sepertinya terkejut dengan ucapanku tadi. "Jika itu yang terbaik bagi kita, mau bagaimana lagi," balasnya.

"Dari awal perasaan kita sudah salah, tapi aku juga tidak ingin melanjutkannya dengan kesalahan lain."

Shikamaru menggeleng sambil menatapku. "Perasaan kita bukan kesalahan. Kita hanya punya takdir yang tidak biasa seperti orang kebanyakan, hanya itu saja. Jangan terlalu menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kita, Ino."

Aku tertegun mendengar pernyataannya. Perasaanku jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Tidak ada rasa bersalah yang membebani pikiranku, semuanya terangkat begitu saja ketika mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru. Aku terkekeh, menyadari kebodohanku untuk beberapa saat.

_Drrt ... drrt ..._

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Shikamaru bergetar. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan bahwa ada seseorang yang menelpon. Aku hanya diam, tidak berniat mengganggu percakapan mereka. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tahu isi pembicaraan mereka, suaranya terdengar begitu saja oleh indra pendengaranku.

"_Kami sudah sampai di lobby."_

"Baiklah, aku ke sana," balas Shikamaru. Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celananya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus menemui adik-adik Temari di _lobby."_

"Silakan. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka," balasku.

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri, membenarkan kembali kemejanya terlebih dahulu. Dari posisi dudukku, Shikamaru terlihat gagah dengan pakaian formal seperti ini. Tidak kusangka pria di hadapanku kini sudah menjadi seorang ayah dari anak laki-laki yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Jangan lagi melakukan diet yang tidak perlu, Ino. Kau butuh lebih banyak lemak," kata Shikamaru. "Sampai jumpa," sambungnya sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri di taman rumah sakit. Perpisahan kali ini tidak terasa berat seperti tiga tahun lalu. Ah tentu saja, kami sudah menekan keegoisan kami masing-masing dan tidak lagi berharap pada hal-hal yang tidak mungkin. Oleh karena itu, aku jauh lebih mudah menatap kepergian Shikamaru. Punggung tegapnya perlahan mulai menjauh. Dia mulai berbaur dengan orang yang lalu-lalang di rumah sakit. Hanya rambut hitam bak buah nanasnya saja yang membedakan Shikamaru dari yang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu yang belum sempat aku sampaikan pada Shikamaru. "SHIKAMARU!" seruku berteriak sambil bangkit berdiri, seketika lupa bahwa aku sedang berada di kawasan rumah sakit. Untungnya orang lain tidak peduli dengan aksiku. Shikamaru pun berbalik dan menatapku. "Selamat! Anakmu punya mata yang indah," ucapku dengan suara volume yang lebih keras. Sejak tadi kami berbincang, aku belum memberikan selamat untuknya.

Kulihat Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Tidak seindah milikmu, _mendokusei._"

Aku pun tersenyum, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai menetes membasahi pipi. Tidak, aku tidak menyesal. Aku senang bisa berjumpa dengan Shikamaru di momen yang tidak pernah kuduga. Berhasil menyelesaikan perkara hati yang sudah lama membelenggu adalah suatu hal yang perlu aku syukuri. Aku menang, menang melawan keegoisanku dan sekaligus mengalah demi keberlangsungan hidupku. Kurasa itu pula yang dirasakan Shikamaru saat ini.

Terima kasih Shikamaru, ulang tahunku kali ini tidak seperti biasa. Meskipun kali ini kita benar-benar berpisah, kuharap ini memang yang terbaik bagiku, kamu, dan bayi menggemaskan yang baru saja lahir tadi pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Langit biru masih sama jika kau rindu.  
Tak apa jika masih menyelam bersama hijaunya air di kolam.  
Ada kehidupan ikan yang perlu kau pastikan tetap ada.  
Tapi, kukatakan sekali lagi.  
Langit biru masih sama jika kau rindu.  
Buka matamu dan mendongaklah melihatku.  
Langit biru masih sama.  
Dan akan selalu begitu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

Hai hai, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Bahkan masih menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca _Author's Note _ini. Terima kasih banyak ya! Semoga setelah membaca fanfiksi ini bikin kalian tambah cinta sama ShikaIno *yeee.

Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini hadir di luar rencana. Tadinya cuma mau bikin satu fanfiksi aja buat **ShikaIno Fandays 2019 **yang judulnya "Maaf" aja gitu. Tapi kok setelah berdiam diri dan mengingat-ingat kembali momen ShikaIno, malah dapet ide ini. Ditambah ada beberapa perasaan pengalaman pribadi yang kok cocok untuk mengeksekusi ide fanfiksi ini. Yaudahlah sikaat aja bikin, biar Ino gak sirik. Masa _publish _pas ulang tahun Shikamaru aja, padahal namanya ShikaIno Fandays *eeh. Itu singkat cerita kenapa fanfiksi ini hadir. Lucunya, fanfiksi ini bahkan words-nya lebih dari 2k. Kenapa yang mendadak selalu begini sih? *gelundungan

Terima kasih buat temen-temen yang udah membaca fanfiksi ini. Aku ucapkan selamat merayakan ShikaIno Fandays! Semoga sehat dan bahagia yaaa biar bisa ikut ngeramein acara tahunan ShikaIno ini, hehehe. Selamat berpesta dan mamam enak ya, Guardians a.k.a ShikaIno Shipper! WKWKWK. Aku sayang kalian, sayang ShikaIno juga pastinyaaa! /hug.

Btw, paragraf yang penulisannya aku cetak tebal di akhir cerita itu tambahan _sih._ Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran untuk nulis itu, ada yang tahu maksudnya? Hehehe.

_Happy Birthday, Ino!_

Berkenan untuk memberikan _review-_nya?

_Love,  
_Yola-ShikaIno


End file.
